Step Through The Darkness
by whisperkey
Summary: Just after the final battle, Harry returns to Ginny and Ron and Hermione return to the Burrow. Just my idea of how it might happen after the final battle.


A/N: This is more of an idea for a video, but as I can't make it a video, I turned it into a written story. I guess you could call it a songfic, but the lyrics are more of a basis as to where you are with the music. You may want to listen to the song beforehand, "Hey You" by Pink Floyd.

Harry stood there, breathing heavily, his wand at his side. He had just _killed_ Voldemort. Even though he knew the wizarding world would ultimately be safe again, he could not help but think about the fact that he had _killed_ someone. He could hear his mother screaming, echoing from the recesses of his memory. He closed his eyes and he caught sight of a flash of red hair. Mum! Maybe he was remembering something from his short time with his parents. Wait-no-that red wasn't the red he remembered from his mum's pictures-Ginny! Oh god-Ginny. Suddenly, that was all he could think of. Her name spilled of his lips, echoing around the silent place. He _needed_ Ginny. He had to be with her. He had to touch her, make sure she was alive. It was unbelievable that anyone was alive. Now. He glanced backwards, seeing Ron crawl towards Hermione, who was kneeling, weeping openly, out of exhaustion. He kneeled, weeping with her, clutching her. She buried her head in his shoulder. He summoned the energy for a little smile.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that it was around the time that Ginny would most likely be in the common room. He walked through the heavily flowing snowflakes away from the strangely pristine fight area. He couldn't handle it anymore. It was too fake. Half stumbling, he made his way through the cemetery they had entered in, and out onto the cobble stoned street. This street was empty, save for the lone trashcan overflowing across the street and down about a block. It was more of an alleyway, then a real street. He stumbled down it, tripping every few steps and righting himself as he walked. He finally reached another street, one with lamplight lighting the entire streets, so that it cast odd shadows. There were a few people on this street, hurrying to get out of the snow. One of them knocked against Harry, took one look at him and recoiled. No doubt his hair was sticking together from blood. His hand went up to his forehead. He felt a small laceration near his hairline. His hair was clumped, sure enough, from blood. He was sure he had a black eye. Harry glanced back down at the woman, realized she was staring at his wand and he quickly hid it, walking even faster now. Madam Pomfrey could heal this. The wind picked up. Against his bare face and thin clothing, it was beginning to be painful. Finally, he reached their designated apparation spot, half a mile from the site with Voldemort. He closed his eyes and with a 'pop' he disapparated.

"Are you ok?" a soft, hoarse voice asked.

"Yeah" a rough voice answered. Ron looked down at Hermione, and hugged her tightly. "Let's get home before we collapse." He said, standing with her. Together, they made the same track that Harry had made, dragging their feet, making trails in the half-inch or so of snow. Leaning on each other, they somehow made it to the designated apparition point. It was at this time, that it truly fell on them that Harry had just left them there. Where was he? Ron looked at Hermione who clearly had the same question in her eyes. Knowing Harry, though, he'd probably gone to Hogwarts to be with his sister. He summoned the energy, closed his eyes and held tight to Hermione, apparating them to the Burrow. They reappeared just outside the gate into the garden of the Burrow. All of the lights were off and Ron glanced at his watch. He made a little breathing noise, surprised that it was that late. They must have been spending quite a bit of time just sitting there on the ground. He, with his arm still around Hermione, walked slowly up the path to the Burrow. Opening the kitchen door quietly, he helped Hermione in. Not wanting to leave her presence, he just stood there in the kitchen, holding onto her. Hermione didn't seem to be complaining either. He heard a small sniffle coming from the region of his chest, where Hermione had buried her head. He knew then, that tonight, he couldn't leave her alone. He somehow managed to maneuver his way so that they kind of shuffled through the door into the Burrow's living room. He picked her up, just before they reached the couch, so that they could sit together. Hermione didn't seem to care, just as long as she was touching him. He could feel a tear running down his cheek and he swiped at it, knowing Hermione would very clearly understand. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, allowing the grief for all the innocent lives that had been taken to wash over him.

Harry appeared on the edge of Hogsmeade. It was snowing here, but it had been clearly been snowing for longer than it had, farther south. There was about a half foot of snow, and he could see that most of the residents of Hogsmeade had holed themselves up into their houses. He could see the flickering lights of fires going in their living rooms. Shivering, he rubbed his hands together and hurried down the street, towards the safety of Hogwarts. Its lights were a beacon in the night. He could feel his feet become soaked, and frozen to the bone. The snow gathered on his hair and the wind whipped through him.

It seemed an eternity until he reached the path from Hogsmeade up to Hogwarts. Stumbling over the stony path, he made his way up to Hogwarts. Finally, he reached the closed doors. Taking one in hand, he attempted to wrench it open. It creaked and groaned loudly, but opened enough to allow him entrance. He slipped in, knowing that if he were caught by Filch, he would get into a lot of trouble for tracking so much snow into the entrance hall. He shoved the door closed behind him and walked, echoing in the empty corridors. A sense of security had swooped down on him, the moment he had entered the halls. Suddenly, he noticed footsteps nearing him. Quickly, he hid behind one of the many statues of Hogwarts. It looked as if they were doing prefect rounds. He recognized them as a pair of Ravenclaw sixth years. As soon as their footsteps died away, he hurried off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He had a need to get to Ginny, to make sure she was safe. Finally, he reached the common room's entrance. He stared up despairingly at the portrait. He didn't know the password. To get through Hogwart's front entrance and not be able to get through the portrait seemed ridiculous to him. He scowled at the sleeping portrait and sat across from it, waiting for someone to let him in. He knew the prefects were out doing rounds, so, eventually, one of them would come around.

He closed his eyes, waiting for any of them to come around. He didn't know how long it had been, but he woke with a start, to footsteps coming down the hallway. He scrambled to his feet. "Hello?" he asked, cautiously, wand out.

"Hello." Said a nervous sounding voice. A light came from down the hall way, illuminating him. "H-Harry?" It was Colin Creevey.

"Colin!" Harry said, glad to see someone he knew was very much loyal to him. "Could you let me into the Gryffindor Common Room? I don't know the password." He shrugged helplessly.

Colin came nearer, scrutinizing him carefully. "How am I supposed to know you're really Harry Potter?" he asked curiously.

"Because, I know that you are Ginny's best friend besides Ron, Hermione and I. I also know that you would protect her til death." Harry said, matter of factly.

"Oh." Said Colin, clearly going slightly red. "Well, the password's 'Meliflua's Flox'" He turned to the portrait. "Wake UP!" The portrait woke up quickly, with a start. "Meliflua's Flox" he said clearly.

"What are you doing here, Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry ignored her as the portrait swung open. Ignoring common courtesy that would allow Colin in first, he scrambled in to the common room. The noise came to a quick stop. He felt everyone's eyes on him. Finally, he found Ginny.

"Ginny" he said weakly, unable to say anything else.

"Harry!" she said, shaking herself out of her shock. She got up and ran towards him, hugging him close. Harry knew this was where he was meant to be, in Ginny's embrace. He clung to her, burying his head in her hair. "He's gone, Gin." He muttered after a few minutes. He could hear a dull roar springing up, curious murmurs and others trying to ignore the scene in the middle of the common room.

"Gone?" she drew back, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Gone!" he said, a smile coming across his features, suddenly realizing his burden was lifted.

"Gone!" she shouted joyfully. He grabbed her and spun her around, then hugging her tightly again.

"Gone." He whispered, stroking her hair. He turned to the rest of the common room. "Voldemort's dead!" He said loudly, joyfully. There were cries of disbelief, excitement that passed through the common room. Suddenly, the portrait opened again.

Professor McGonagall swept into the room and stopped dead when she noticed Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked,

"Voldemort's dead!" Harry said, grinning at her.

"Dead?" she whispered, a hand at her heart. \

"Yes!" he shouted. He knew he was probably a bit in shock or something, but he didn't care.

"Well, I suppose this explains the breach of security. It was you, opening the front door, I assume?" She asked, sternly.

"Yes, professor." He looked down at his feet. Despite not being here for his seventh and final year, she still had that ability to make him feel guilty. Looking up, he said, rather boldly "I _thought_ the security was a little weak! I think you might need to do more, especially with more disorder on the way."

"Well-yes, I suppose." Professor McGonagall trailed off. She nodded. "It's getting late! I suggest all of you return to your studies or go to sleep! Tomorrow will be school as normal." This announcement was met with groans and pleas of mercy. A small smile twitched at McGonagall's lips, Harry was sure. Taking Ginny's hand, he sat with her at her former couch, where Colin was rapidly packing his stuff up.

"I'm knackered. See you in the morning, Ginny, Harry." Colin faked a huge yawn. Harry found himself smirking. He glanced at Ginny who had turned bright red. He lay down and placed his head in her lap.

"I'm sleepy Gin" he murmured. He had suddenly found he was.

"I know, Harry, I know" she said, running her fingers through his hair. It was oddly soothing. He vaguely felt her remove his glasses just before he fell asleep.

"RON WEASLEY!" screeched his mother's voice. Ron vaguely felt a heavy weight shoot off his chest very quickly. He opened his eyes a crack. Vaguely, he saw his mother standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. "YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A TRACE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!" She yelled, her face red. "THEN YOU REAPPEAR AND I FIND YOU-SLEEPING WITH HERMIONE ON TOP OF YOU!" At this, her lips twitched slightly, taking away her angry face. Ron yawned, stretched and sat up.

"Yes, mum?" He asked, maintaining a calm demeanor. He glanced over at Hermione. She, too, was bright red. He fought the urge to grin sillily that she was still here, that he was still here.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" she said, by this time, joined by a sleepy looking Arthur and Charlie.

"Well, since Harry Hermione and I killed Voldemort last night, and Harry went off to Ginny at Hogwarts, Hermione and I didn't really have anywhere else to go." Ron shrugged.

"You what?" asked Molly, which at the same time, was accompanied by a triumphant whoop by Charlie and a smile by his father. His mother's hand was fluttering in the region of her heart.

"Killed Voldemort." Ron forced himself to remain nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Ron!" At this, his mother burst into tears and rushed at him. Standing quickly, he grabbed his mother and hugged her tight. "I was _so_ afraid!" She wailed.

"Aww, Mum!" He said, an uncomfortable smile on his face. "I love you too!" he patted her head.

Charlie and his dad were hugging Hermione and then him. Ron managed to catch Hermione's eyes. She shrugged slightly, with a kind of 'just accept it' smile.

"Well!" his mum drew away, wiping at her eyes. "This calls for a celebration!" she said, smiling widely.

"Firewhiskey?" Ron asked, hopefully.

"Ron!" Hermione said, hands on her hips.

"What? We're of age!" he said, pretending to look surprised. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Just then, the first owl arrived.

"Harry." He felt a prodding in his side. He buried his face further into his pillow. He hurt. Everywhere. He didn't want to wake up. He was comfortable where he was. At least, as comfortable as he could possibly get. "Harry!" The voice repeated itself. It was a voice he knew. Kind of low, husky. Yawning, he opened his eyes. A blurry image of long red hair fell into his view. "Harry! Finally!" Harry blinked his eyes. "Look!" She said, gesturing around the common room. He picked his glasses up from the coffee table where they lay and looked around the room. It was pristinely empty. Except for the owls pecking loudly at the windows, waiting to be let in. Harry's eyebrows went up. He was used to large numbers of owls, but this was just absurd.

"S'pose we have to let them in?" he asked, dismally.

"Yes, Harry. What do you think they would do if you didn't?" She grinned at him.

Harry grimaced. "They'd peck the windows until they broke. And, that, I do not want to fix. Reparo was always Hermione's strength." He yawned. Standing, he shuffled over to the window and opened them, one by one. The owls all flew at him and Ginny, dropping letters all over his head. It brought back memories of when all of the letters had shoved themselves into all sorts of cracks in his uncle's house when his uncle had taken his letters away from him. Just then, Colin Creevey appeared in the stairway from the boys dormitories.

"Wow, Harry!" he said, looking around wide eyed.

"You want to help figuring out what all this is? Sorting it, or whatnot?" Harry pleaded.

"Sure!" Colin said, walking over and grabbing one of the letters that had fallen onto the couch. "To: Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Potter, Thank you.." Colin grinned at Harry. "Looks like a lot of admiration coming your way, Harry."

"Just what I needed." Harry said sarcastically. More and more students were picking their way through the letters. "Feel free to read the letters!" he said cheerfully. "I kind of feel like breakfast, Ginny." He said, turning to her.

"Well-you'll have to come down to the Great Hall with me then." Ginny said. "I'm not going to make you breakfast. Then we're off to the hospital wing. Pomfrey needs to check you out. Seriously, Harry, I can't believe you hadn't gone right there…Well, I can, but still!" She said, glaring at him. Harry shrugged.

"Let's go to the Great hall, then." He said. Offering his arm to Ginny, he gestured to the portrait.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, there were a number of people following them from a small distance. A temporary hush came over the Great Hall as they entered. Harry, of course had not been seen at the school since last June. That he was there without Ron or Hermione was even stranger. He sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, separating himself from everyone else. Eating food quickly, he stilled when suddenly, there was another hush and Professor..er..Headmistress McGonagall's voice rang out. "As I'm sure all of you have noticed, we have a very special person in our midst today! Here is Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord." She said. Harry choked. He hadn't realized she would be announcing that. A great buzz broke out around the Great Hall. Harry could feel his face going red. Just then, the doors opened again. Ron and Hermione entered, at which point, the Great Hall turned as one and stared at them. Both of them looked rather flustered by that. Hermione, however, saw Harry and marched straight over to him. "Harry!" Harry scrambled up. They fell together, hugging, laughing, crying. Ron joined their embrace, patting both of their backs. Harry looked at them and at Ginny, "Life's never going to be the same, is it?"


End file.
